There have been many different types and kinds of board games. For example, strategy board games have been used for both amusement and for stimulating player's thoughts, imagination and game playing skills. Such games have typically included a game board, and position marking pieces.
Other types and kinds of board games used for entertainment, as well as educational purposes, have also been known to stimulate the interest of users in various areas. For example, there is the well known game sold under the tradename "Monopoly", wherein a player by strategy and moving a position marking piece along a series of interconnecting squares, according to the roll of a die, attempts to acquire real estate monopolies and divest his or her opponents of their real estate holdings and cash assets. In this manner, the game is both an entertaining one, as well as an educational one, helping a player develop a playing strategy.
There are other types and kinds of board games. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,082; 3,759,521; 3,961,795.
Two other well known games, where players take turns in moving their position marking pieces along interconnecting squares, include the game of checkers and chess. In chess, for example, the game apparatus includes a game board with a square shaped playing area, subdivided into a series of columns and rows, along which the player's position marking pieces are moved. According to the rules of the game, players by complex game strategies, attempt to immobilize and capture their opponent's game playing pieces, until one or the other player wins by checkmating his or her opponent's king, or until a draw or stalemate results. Thus, by certain strategies made during the course of play, the players try to capture their opponents king to win the game.
While such games are entertaining, it would be highly desirable to have a board game apparatus which is simpler in format, and yet requires a substantial number of strategies for the players to achieve a winning position. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to have a game board apparatus that permits players to develop challenging game strategies, as they move their player position marking pieces along a board.
However, unlike chess or other such complex games, the rules and play of the game are easy to understand, and easy to play, even by the uninitiated. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to have a game board, which is of a unique and interesting design, to provide a stimulating experience for the players.